


details of you

by lost_in_starlight



Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, I think I made it too cheesy, One Shot, all soft vibes here, made me yearn very hard, morning haze, sleepy morning, waking up together, yang is so fucking in love y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_in_starlight/pseuds/lost_in_starlight
Summary: Yang had a mental list of things she loved about Blake, and she added ‘lines of her palm’ onto it."
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	details of you

**Author's Note:**

> a little something just i wrote in the middle of the night and now im yearning Hard
> 
> (apparently i really like writing morning scenes ??? hm)

Yang stretched her fingers at her sides, mind still in a half-dazed sleepy haze. Unconsciously she rubbed at her eyes and then came around enough to notice the weight on her. Blake lay, quite literally, on top of her. Arm thrown across Yang, legs intertwined on top of hers, head resting on her chest. Yang let a lazy smile graze her face watching Blake’s soft breathing and the way her lips opened slightly like she was talking.

Blake had a habit of murmuring things in her sleep. Incoherent word vomit that Yang perpetually teased her for. This morning was no different as Blake hummed lightly, the fingers of her left hand lightly twitching as they lay across Yang. Yang bit her lip, suppressing her grin as she carefully, breath held, took Blake’s hand. Lightly picking it up, Yang traced patterns on her palm, following the lines of her skin.

Blake had so much beauty about her and Yang always found herself fixated on something about her partner. Whether it was the tense muscles of her back when someone had her really winded up, or the small ways she scrunched her nose when trying to hold back emotion, or the little hitch in her breath as she slept on her. Yang had a mental list of things she loved about Blake, and she added ‘lines of her palm’ onto it.

Just then Blake’s face twitched and Yang found herself staying impossibly still as Blake buried herself further into Yang. Yang held back a chuckle as she lifted the hand that wasn’t busy with Blake’s to run it through Blake’s hair, a lazy impulse that Yang found comforting for both parties involved. Yang’s touch trailed down to the nape of Blake’s neck and then further down to her back where her tank top was all crocked and twisted. Yang let her touch explore the expanse of Blake’s back, up the light muscles and down to her spine. Bringing her hand back up, Yang picked a lock of Blake’s hair and twirled it.

Yang let Blake’s hand go, using hers to trace the bridge of Blake’s nose, her cupid’s bow even more defined in sleep, and the side of her jaw. She watched the light twitches Blake responded with, half her face pressed tight to Yang’s skin.

Leaning forward, she lightly kissed the top of her head and wrapped both her arms around Blake, hugging her tighter against her body for a second before letting her go. Yang enjoyed taking in the details of Blake’s persona, learning small parts of her that, when pieced together, made a whole person that she loved.

She dropped her arm across her eyes, not bothering to check the time because she was ninety percent sure it was a weekend. In a couple of minutes, as sleep was eventually coming back to her, she felt light lips graze her chest. A lazy morning affection and that had Yang letting her arm drop to smile at Blake who was just stirring awake.

“Mornin’, babe.” Yang whispered, watching as Blake furrowed her brows, eyes blinking slowly open and then shutting closed as the sun from the opposite window grazed them. Blake turned her to the other side, away from the window that was covered by a not-so-opaque curtain. Groggily she reached up and felt for Yang’s face, eyes still closed. Her hand cupped the right side of Yang’s jaw.

“Morning.” Blake croaked, voice a couple notched deeper than normal that always made Yang feel a certain way. Blake let her hand fall down from Yang’s jaw, down her collar to rest on her chest, next to Blake’s face.

“Not moving any time soon, huh?” Yang teased, countering her point by gabbing Blake tighter around the waist.

“Complaining, Xiao Long?” Blake replied, eyes still closed.

“Hmmm? No.” Yang trailed teasingly to which Blake’s only reply was to crawl further up Yang’s body, slithering up to rest her face on Yang’s collarbone, breath grazing Yang’s neck.

Blake mumbled something and Yang turned slightly, “Didn’t quite catch that, babe.”

“Mhmm, I said ….” Blake whispered away but Yang couldn’t make it out for the life of her.

“Ummm … yes?” Yang replied, unable to stop the small chuckle from escaping her.

“You smell nice.” Blake breathed against her skin, inhaling a deep breath as if she wasn’t already getting so much of Yang.

“Wanna know a secret?” Yang leaned slightly to whisper in Blake’s ear. Blake sleepily nodded, “It’s your body wash.”

“Mine doesn’t smell like that.” Blake pouted, shaking her head against Yang’s neck. Yang laughed and turned her face to the right to lightly place a kiss on her temple.

“It’s the … I think it has like a pink bottle?” Yang replied.

“Oh, I don’t use that one. Mine … mine is that - that other…” Blake mumbled, too lazy to finish her sentences. She just made herself more comfortable by throwing one of her legs fully across Yang’s body, straddling her torso, and cuddling her like a giant teddy bear.

“Babe- ha - babe-“ Yang laughed as Blake kissed the closest skin she could find.

“So squishy.” Blake muttered.

“I am _not squishy_! This is all muscles I’ll have you know.” Yang retorted. Blake grabbed her nearest arm and squeezed her bicep in her grip, repeatedly playing with the muscle and smiling lightly against Yang’s neck.

They laid there for a while until Blake let out a sudden groan and stretched her legs around Yang’s under her. Her stretch coming to a halt as she rubbed at her eyes, now fully open and gazing up at Yang.

“How’d you get there?” Blake asked, smirking and kissing along Yang’s jaw then the rest of her face, planting kisses all across her skin.

“Mhmm why so cuddly this morning?” Yang asked.

“No reason. Guess I just felt like it.”

“Well one of us is going to have to … untangle to make some breakfast.” Yang replied.

“Nooo,” Blake whined, threading her arms around Yang’s neck, face back against her skin, “You can’t leave it’s going to be too cold.”

“Well, I’m hungry and thinking about turning to cannibalism.” Yang replied, lightly nipping at Blake’s neck.

“I’m fine with that as long as it doesn’t include cold air.” Yang laughed, lightly pulling at Blake’s arm around her neck to cup her face between her hands, holding it up a hair’s width away from her’s.

“Maybe you should make breakfast. Next to the stove isn’t so cold.” Yang teased, wiggling her eyebrows.

“The only thing on my menu is burnt toast and raw egg. Any of those sound up your street?” Blake replied, eyebrow raised, face still resting in-between Yang’s hands which resulted in her cheeks squishing and words mumbled through pouted lips. Yang leaned forward and covered those lips with her own, eyes instinctively closing as they slowly kissed, lazy and sloppy. One of those morning kisses that felt like they had all the time in the world and no one questioning them for it.

Blake moved, sitting up and dragging Yang along with her. Yang’s hands found exposed thighs, exploring the exposed skin as Blake’s touch trailed up her shirt, down to her own thighs, over her arms, everywhere she could. Just as Yang let out a low moan into Blake’s mouth as her hands found the waist of Yang’s shorts, Blake pulled away. Yang unconsciously chased after her lips.

“Oopsie, guess I have to go make breakfast for a particularly bossy lady of mine.” Blake nonchalantly shrugged, hand matting her as she looked at Yang was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Blake.” Yang whined, leaning forward only to have Blake swing her leg over Yang’s sitting on the edge of the bed.

“Got to get to it.” Blake mocked, smirking as she stood up. Yang let out a noise, reaching forward and pulling Blake back to bed, her yelp of surprise loud, echoing through the house, as it dissolved into giggles as Yang smiled over her, bending down to catch all that laughter that she was the cause of.

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3 
> 
> twitter: @/ aperpetualmess


End file.
